Falling Oneshot
by Kierax
Summary: Kingdom Hearts: Listen to Your Heart-The Beginning. EXPERIMENT! Sora mulls over his choices during the fourth manga, and his thoughts as he becomes a Heartless, only with a twist. There's an extra character.


Kingdom Hearts: Listen to Your Heart – The Beginning

_**ONESHOT**_

_Based on: Kingdom hearts Manga  
>Character POV: Sora<br>Manga Volume: 4_

_  
><em>

It hovered in front of me, begging me to reach out and grasp it. I could feel the darkness radiating off of it, and couldn't help the sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Some part of me knew this was a trap, even as my eyes rested on the Dark Keyblade.

"Sora! Don't!" a voice called and I managed to focus on something other than the blade in front of me. It was Erika….her face twisted in panic. She was positioned over the prone bodies of both Kairi and her own friend, Tori…but she looked about ready to charge at me. "Don't you DARE think about touching that thing!"

I couldn't focus on her though. Something was forcing me to focus on Kairi….and I felt my eyes flicker from her form, to the blade that floated in my line of sight.

"….Go on….." that half voice said, belonging to Ansem…who was in charge of my best friend's body. "Release her heart."

I could feel my resolve weakening. That was strange….to feel that. I knew….I knew I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't even be thinking this…..but a bigger part of me wanted to free Kairi. I found myself wondering what would happen to me afterwards. Was this really the right thing to do? I couldn't lock the keyhole without the keyhole being complete, right? This was the only way, right? What would happen….after I unlocked my own heart? Would Kairi wake up? Would Riku come back? What exactly did Ansem want…..I couldn't….I didn't know. And…..there was only one way to find out.

So I decided.

I reached out with my gloved hand and grasped the cold handle of the dark blade. Immediately I felt a pulse of darkness….it almost made me shiver, made me tune out almost everything. But I could feel it wasn't necessarily a bad sword.

I could hear Donald screaming at the top of his lungs words of anger and sadness. He was telling me to stop….but I couldn't. I turned slowly, summoning my own keyblade and testing it's weight in my hands. It was lighter than this other one, and I could hear it ring with sadness at my decision. _Don't worry_ I thought to it, but more to myself. _I'm sure I'll be fine...hopefully._ I tossed it to Erika, glad when she caught it with one hand. She blinked and looked at it before looking back up at me, shock on her face.

"No….Sora, don't…..please….." she muttered, but I merely gave her a grin. It was the only thing I could think of…

"The rest is up to you guys…" I said softly before turning back to the dark blade. I wondered how to do this, but as if sensing what I wanted to do, the blade forced my arms upward and then back down. I barely had any time to think.

The pain itself was brief. I had just began to wince when it vanished. It was replaced by a sort of….tingleing sensation, spreading from the impale point outward until it covered my entire body. I barely realized that my hands had gone limp and my entire body was leaning backwards. My mind clouded over as it gave in to whatever this feeling was.

"No!...I…I failed!" I barely became aware of shouting as the tingles turned sour. From the sensation bloomed the feeling of ice, slowly creeping around my body and turning me numb. I tried to open my eyes, because I heard another voice, one that sounded familiar….like….Kairi? Was I successful? I….I couldn't tell…..Why couldn't I open my eyes?

A wave of grief hit me. I couldn't open them. I couldn't. That meant….I wouldn't get to see her before….whatever this was took me completely. _Kairi….I'm….I'm sorry….._ I found myself thinking. I wished I could convey that to her….I really did.

Then, everything stopped. Sound, Feeling….it was all gone. Everything just vanished. I tried to open my eyes, and found that I could, but it didn't help. I was surrounded by darkness. Was I even still here? Were my eyes working? I looked at my hand to check, and was slightly relieved to find that I could see it. I noticed that I was free-floating, I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet. So…where was I?

I floated there for who knows how long, and it was after a time that I started to notice that…I was having trouble remembering certain things. Where had I been before now? I was doing something important…right? I tried and tried to remember, but I couldn't…..My memories were slowly being taken from me. _W-what's….happening to me?"_ I thought, panic starting to rise up in my mind. But then it was gone. Why was I worried? What was being taken from me? I couldn't remember.

Something changed, a strange feeling. Everything was moving down. What was that called? Oh….yes, Falling. I was falling. Where…where had I fallen before? It was so familiar…._This….feels familiar…_ I managed to think to myself as my eyes fought to stay open. There was nothing in front of me, nothing behind me…why should my eyes stay open? _Falling…..falling…..into darkness….._that thought struck me as odd, even as my eyelids gently closed. There was no difference in light, so what did it matter?

It wasn't long before I couldn't remember who my friends were. What were friends, exactly? I couldn't remember that. What about family? I didn't understand the concepts anymore. Soon…there would be nothing left to lose. _What'd happen then?_ I thought to myself drowsily. The more memories that left me the more tired I became.

So I let go. It was useless to resist it.

I don't know how much time passed, by the time I became aware again, I had forgotten what 'time' was. At first, I wasn't sure what made me come back into awareness. Then I heard it. It was distant at first, I could barely hear it…but slowly it became louder and louder until I could distinguish what it was.

A voice.

_"I don't know….But I feel it."_

_ "….If you feel it, then I believe you."_

That Voice, no, voices. They gave me energy. Just enough of it for me to pry my eyes open. It took a few tries, but soon they were open and I found myself looking….at a light.

_"No! We have to protect him!"_

_ "I agree. If it really is him, then we can't let them get to him."_

That light….it was so bright…..it hurt my eyes…..Who….who was speaking? Who were those voices?

_"….Sora….it __**is**__ you right?"_

Who….who was Sora? What was Sora? Was it a person…or was it a thing? I couldn't….it sounded so familiar to me….why….why did it sound familiar? Why was this person asking if it was Sora? Was that question….directed at me?

_"Oh Sora….please come back…."_

Something wrapped around me, holding me close. Something buried itself in my neck. Warmth filled me, a stark contrast in the cold dark place I had been in. Then it occurred to me….the owner of the voice, they were hugging me! But why? Was I….was my name Sora?

_"My Name's Sora!" I said, holding out my hand. The brunette in front of me grinned, one that rivaled my own. "Yeah? Well, mine's Erika! Don'tcha go forgetting it, okay? I'll never forgive you!"_

_ Sora, you lazy bum!" a red head girl frowned, then grinned as she tossed some tarps over my head. I flailed to catch them…._

_ "Welcome to our Gummi Ship Sora! Erika!" the humanoid dog said in front of me. I couldn't help but drop my jaw in awe…and the girl beside me couldn't help it either._

_ "Sora…you have to concentrate!" the red haired boy in green told me as I stood on the plank. The hungry alligator beneath me circled a few times, licking it's lips in anticipation…waiting for me to fall…._

_ "You're an idiot Sora." The brunette said before grinning. I grinned back, knowing she was only kidding….partly._

_ "Especially You…Sora." I heard the girl mutter, and I turned to look at her. "Huh?" I asked, confused, but she only smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, you idiot."_

_ "The one with the lamp calls the shots!" I shouted up at the red genie in front of me, holding the pitch black lamp up in determination, willing him to return to his now permanent home._

_ "Trying to get rid of a kid like you….." a voice said from behind me and I turned, coming face to face with a boy with dirty blonde hair. He sneered at me. "…piece of cake."_

_ "I'm going to save Kairi!" I shouted at my best friend, who only looked at me with cold aqua colored eyes._

_ Sora! Sora. Sora…_Sora!

"SORA!"

It all came back to me. So quickly, I was almost overloaded with the amount of memories that came flooding back like a dam had broken. I had literally forgotten everything, even my own name. How…how could I have let that happen?

My worries…they melted away when I looked down and saw what was around my waist. The small petite arms of Kairi were wrapped around me, and she was looking up at me in vauge surprise. The surprised melted away from her face into relief and I couldn't help but smile and wrap my own arms around her. She was the reason I was back, she was the reason I had survived….and I couldn't help but stare into her own cerelian eyes.

"….Thank you….Kairi."

XXXXXXXXXXX**Author'sNotes**XXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this is a oneshot based on an idea that I had a looong time ago. Recently, I've decided to revive this idea...and since now I can put things up on here, I thought, why not?

My idea is basically not very original. Girl loses her world, decides to tag along with Sora and them. I've tried to make it as original as I could though.

-Characters (New)-

Erika Schmit: main new character. She's spunky, hard headed, and cares about her friends deeply. It's this reason that she wasn't lost when her world was taken. She has an odd electric ability that she's never quite been able to explain, and can only control it minorly. She CAN electrify something but it's only to the point of minor stunning. She mostly uses it to power her electrical devices. To offset this ability, she can't run very much. If she does, her legs give out.

Tori Summers: A young girl that's almost as stubborn as her friend Erika. When their world is destroyed, that stubbornness saves her, but due to a frail body, the stress inflicted on her in traveling worlds puts her into a coma.

Geff ?(I have yet to figure out a last name): A stubborn but easily swayed friend of Erika's. There's nothing in the world that he cares more about than Tori, and when their world is destroyed, he is led to believe, by Maleficent, that killing Erika will wake Tori up. Blinded by this, he doesn't realize what he is really doing. After being taken in by Maleficent, he begins to idolize Riku.

-New Worlds-

Kenrose: Erika's home world. It is loosely connected with Rosewood, Erika's home town. Kenrose is a quiet seacoast town on a large island. The weather is nice for most of the year, and it's a very scenic place.

Rosewood: Erika's home town. Connected too Kenrose loosely, it's the main land. It is a large bustleing city, that most people from Kenrose do not get too see.

There may be more worlds I will add, maybe not. I don't know yet. If you think this idea is good, and that I should continue this, please leave a review. I'd love to hear your feed back :D


End file.
